


Pan-Handled

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parent Tomoe Tsurugi, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gen, Multi, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Zak Storm Reference, because Lilanon couldn't keep her sh-t to herself, canon divergence before Miracle Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: “Hii, for the short fics, may I request some Marinette x Kagami, pretty please? Maybe with Ryuko saving Marinette from an akuma? If you feel like it, of course” was requested by Tumblr's "@ai-higurashi"!I didn't do the specification, but I hope this is even better!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655461
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Pan-Handled

At one point, Marinette wondered where all these rich parents met and decided it would be okay to abuse their teenagers… she would take that statement back soon; obviously, it was Paris.

First it was Andre & Audrey that started problems. The former had not recognized his daughter’s improval and still thought of her as a brat and attempted to enable her former behaviors, going as far as to swing things without her desire; the latter still couldn’t remember the blonde’s name and hadn’t changed since they were kids and Marinette had nearly jumped at the chance to go to New York.

With help from Ladybug (Marinette had revealed her identity to those she trusted after the last battle with an akumatized Lila before the mendacious manipulator was forcibly deported from Paris; namely, these trustworthy people were Chloé, Kagami, Juleka, Luka, Nathaniel & Adrien), Chloé, Pollen and enough money to help fund her _ex post_ were snuck out of the hotel and taken to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, where Tom & Sabine - who had been updated on the living situation of Chloé but not the Miraculous parts - welcomed her with open arms.

The second “patisserie escapee” was Kagami; her mother, blind as she was, had turned abusive after Kagami just barely came in second place in a tournament. Kagami had tolerated her sperm carrier since nearly birth (but she’d only realized how bad the situation really was recently), but that was too far. Ladybug had her evacuated from the Tsurugis’ Parisian residence ( _kwami above_ , Marinette hated rich & pompous adults) about 1.5 to 2 months after Chloé’s escape; by the time Tomoe noticed Kagami’s disappearance (and the letter she’d left her), Star Dragon & another large batch of funds had nearly reached the bakery. 

It was when Adrien came looking for that same help that things got interesting.

Ladybug & Chat Noir had just been leaving the house when they noticed Gabriel & Nathalie open up a path behind the giant painting in the main room. They followed it and found Hawkmoth & Mayura; instead of confronting them, Ladybug got Adrien to the safety of the bakery, stuffed him with pastries and surrounded him with cuddles. 

Chat Noir would cry into the hugging arms of Ladybug, Vixen & Star Dragon that night; as soon as they could get away, Binshtok, Tigress & Meallta would join them.

Hawkmoth & Mayura fell on Adrien’s birthday, funnily enough. Adrien claimed it was the best and worst present he’d ever gotten for his birthday, and he’d been given fountain pens for many of them.

Kagami, Adrien, and Chloé would choose to stick with Marinette, and after they’d married and gotten stable enough for children, the first adopted child of many would be a sweet little boy named Zak. Marinette swore that her boyfriend and girlfriends would know nothing but love from the day of their freedom onward, and this extended to Zak and their future adopted children as well.


End file.
